Fifty Times Around
The Dick Sticks crew joins again to celebrate a special occasion. Characters #Derek #Issac #Cameron #Kaleb #Samuel #Violet #Amy #Georgia #Ianthe #Nicole #Absinthe #Oboes Bi Transcript (A tired IONIX is sitting at his computer. He turns around to talk to the audience, a.k.a you.) IONIXMUSIC: Oh. Hello. Welcome back to Dick Sticks. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, for the one person that's going to read this, I invite you to come along with me on a magical journey. Where are we going to go on this journey? Well, let's find out! (IONIX grabs a button, presses it, and unleashes a huge rocket of his house. He grabs on, and hops in.) IONIXMUSIC: Welcome to my super powered miniature rocket! (towards the screen) Don't ask. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that you are taking a trip along with me to celebrate Dick Stick's 50th episode! Now, you might say, why 50? Seems like most people would celebrate the 100th episode of a series, wouldn't they? Well fuck those people! I'm an independent writer making fanfiction for the internet, I can do what I want! So sit down, shut the hell up and enjoy the ride! (The scene fades to Derek on a boat, with Issac and Samuel, all on lounge chairs.) Derek: Man, it's nice to get out every once in a while, you know? Sun on your face, hot chicks bringing you drinks... Issac: Being paid to do nothing because your not held back by stupid government payment laws? Derek: Hell yeah! Samuel: Speaking of babes, we got a real, fine smoker, 3'o clock. (They lift up their sunglasses to see the "smoker", as Samuel so eloquently called her.) Derek: God DAMN! Issac (shouting to the "smoker"): You are SMOKIN', lady! (She gives a small smile. Samuel does an up-nod towards her. Her smile goes away.) Samuel: Aw man, I blew it! Derek: What, with that douche-bag upwards head tilt you're doing? Of course she's not gonna think you're cool. Samuel: Well you're one to talk! All you did was shout-for the all the people on this boat to hear-that she's a smokin' hot babe! Derek: That wasn't me, that was Issac! Issac: Well at least I told her that she was pretty, all you did was sit there like a creep and nod your head upwards. Samuel: Whatever. (gets up from lounge chair.) I'm gonna get some drinks, meet up with the girls. Catch you guys later. (He walks inside one of the elevators, and stops at one of the boats restaurants, where he meets up with Oboes and Absinthe.) Samuel: Sup Oboes, Absinthe. Oboes, Absinthe: Sup. Oboes: Want a drink? You know they sell Orgasms here? (The scene cuts back to IONIX.) IONIXMUSIC: For those that don't know, an Orgasm is a cream cocktail comprised of a mix of Baileys, Amaretto, half and half for the cream and Kahlúa. Since I have not tried this drink yet, I'm just going to guess that it such a delicious taste that it makes you respond with the reaction that it's named after. Back to the show. (Back to Samuel.) Samuel: Oh well now I'm in the mood for something else. Absinthe: Here, try my Mai Tai. (He sips the Mai Tai.) Samuel: Damn, this is pretty good. Absinthe: Only $2.50 per drink. Samuel: Excuse me, then. (He walks over to the bar, while Cameron and Amy walk over.) Cameron: Hey Oboes, hey Abs. Absinthe: What's up? Cameron: Nothing much. Amy just won $350 by betting some drunks that she can't flip a cup over on her butt just by twerking. Amy: You should have seen their faces! Absolutely priceless. Hey, where's the rest of the crew? Oboes: I...don't know actually. I think Kaleb said something about getting together with Georgia and Ianthe, and Violet just went wandering off on her own. Amy: Weird... Cameron: Maybe we should check on them. Not in a kid way, more like a caring best friend kind of way. Oboes: Sure. Although, let's ask Derek and Issac, they might know what's up. (They walk out to meet with Derek and Issac.) Oboes: Hey guys! Derek: Oh, hey Oboes. Oboes: Do you know where Georgia, Kaleb and Violet are? Issac: Nope. Derek: Haven't seen 'em. Absinthe: They've been gone this whole cru- (The boat starts violently shaking.) Captain: Hello, passengers. We seem to have encountered some very violent water, so we're gonna have to go off course for a little bit. Sorry for the inconvenience. Derek: Well he seems nice. (Out of nowhere, a giant barracuda pops out of the water, holding our sticks missing in action.) Derek: Kaleb! Kaleb: Derek! Violet: Oboes! Oboes: Violet! Georgia: Issac! Issac: Georgia! Amy: Giant barracuda! Barracuda: SHUT UP! Derek: How the hell did you guys get in this mess? Kaleb: Well, to make a long story short, I made some terrorists angry, so I jumped off. Derek: So what about you two, Violet and Georgia? Violet, Georgia: Beer pong. Oboes: Yeah okay. (Oboes jumps onto the barracuda, and Derek follows her.) Oboes: Get Violet and Georgia, I'll take care of this! (Derek grabs Violet, and tosses her into Amy's arms, and tosses Georgia into Kaleb's.) Violet: This is so awkward. Kaleb: That is so hot. (Georgia slaps Kaleb. Oboes tears one of the barracuda's teeth out, and stabs it into it's left eye.) Barracuda: OH, FUCK THAT HURT! FUCK THIS NOISE, I'M OUTTA HERE! (The barracuda disappears into the water.) Derek: Well. Issac: Well indeed. Cameron: Wanna go to the bar? Kaleb: I could use a drink. Violet: No thanks, I'm still recovering. Amy: I could use a few drinks. Georgia: Please, I need to erase this from my memory. Absinthe: I'll just rest on a lawn chair. (They all start walking away.) Oboes: Wait...where's Nicole? Issac: She said she had to take care of business. (Cuts to her having sex in a BDSM dungeon) Nicole: Oh yeah...Whip me harder, I wanna feel the pain! Agh~! (Cuts back) Oboes: Okay...what about Ianthe? (Silence...until Ianthe comes crawling up the side of the boat.) Ianthe: Oh, sweet Jesus! Finally! Violet: What? Ianthe: I found you guys! It took me forever! Samuel: Where were you? And...why are you topless? Ianthe: ...I fucked the barracuda. (Silence. Cut to IONIX, also in silence.) IONIXMUSIC: Wow. Did I actually write that? (checks notes) Wow. I actually did. I need help. Absinthe: Anyway, we're all here together, right guys? (They all cheer, as they all go into the bar.) IONIX: Well, friends, that's the end of the Dick Sticks 50th Episode Spectacular. And while the DICKS and VAGINA crew are having fun here, I hear a new group of hoodlums are rearing their ugly mug, they call themselves the All Nighters. Who are they? Who knows! Find out in the next episode. Now get out of here. Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks